


Instruction II

by DirtyDuchess



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDuchess/pseuds/DirtyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan decides the time is right for Vera's next instruction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instruction II

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday JoansGlove!!  
> My wonderful partner in filth.  
> You inspired this one xx

Vera and Joan stood silently in the kitchen scrutinising the inspection of the food delivery. The symmetry between the two women was startling despite the difference in their height. Both stood to attention, posture erect, arms folded, hair scraped back into taut, strict buns.  
“I want no more drugs coming into this prison.” Joan shouted.

Having already listened to Joan rant in detail on the subject that morning Vera found herself momentarily distracted by a crate of cucumbers on the bench, their curved shape unexpectedly and joltingly reminding her of Joan’s cock. Vera quickly pushed away thoughts of them fucking on Joan’s desk, smoothing her jacket as she blushed and tried to regain her focus, dimly aware that the Governor had just addressed her.  
“Miss Bennett!” Joan stared intently at her; fully aware of where Vera’s gaze had landed.  
“Apologies Governor. I’ll oversee the rest of the delivery.”  
“Very well. Report to my office as soon as you’ve finished.”

Joan strode the length of the kitchen, hips and backside swaying, heeled shoes echoing on the hard floor, the eyes of both officers and women following her retreating figure. Vera swiftly took charge and directed the officers to complete their search. She observed their progress, hoping that Joan wanted to discuss an operational matter, as opposed to her lack of concentration. She sometimes had the impression that her boss was able to x-ray her.

She hurried from the kitchen to the Governor’s office as fast as she could, wanting to get any reprimand over with. When Vera arrived Joan was waiting in her desk chair.  
“Sit, Vera.” Vera took the chair opposite. “You were distracted in the kitchen. The women noticed. It is unacceptable.” A moment’s pause.  
“What were you thinking about? As if it weren’t obvious!” Joan mouth twitched with amusement as Vera blushed furiously and lowered her eyes, embarrassed and ashamed.  
“The question is, were you thinking about what I’ve done to you or what you could possibly do to me hhhmm, Vera?”

Vera looked up sharply. Could Joan be about to allow her to touch her again, despite her inattentiveness? It had been weeks since she’d let her, here on that desk. Her cunt jolted thinking back to Joan on all fours, her glorious arse pointing upwards, Vera’s face between her cheeks, licking and sucking, biting…

“Undress. Now!” barked Joan, interrupting Vera’s thoughts.  
Vera jumped up from her seat and began to hurriedly remove her clothes. She could already feel the wettening between her legs. Joan reached into her desk drawer and drew out a harness and a thick black cock. “Put this on.“ Vera moved to the side of the desk to retrieve the item. She stepped into the leg holes and pulled it up to her waist. Joan leaned to help her fix the cock into the ring at the front.

As Joan pushed her chair back from the desk Vera gasped as she saw her boss was naked from the waist down, legs slightly parted. She leered, “Come closer, Vera.”  
Vera glided behind the desk to Joan in a daze of arousal and disbelief. It was happening again! Oh god, this woman made her so wet! Joan leaned back in her chair; Vera stood awkwardly in front of her. Joan appraised her naked deputy, eyes raking and admiring her lithe frame, her perfectly proportioned breasts. Her eyes lingered on the delicious, jutting cock. Joan slowly unbuttoned her jacket before shrugging it from her shoulders. She removed her tie and unfastened her shirt, the smallest of smirks playing around the corners of her mouth at Vera’s dumbfounded expression. “Have you ever fucked a woman, Vera? Or should I say, have you ever wanted to fuck a woman?”

Vera had the distinct impression her boss was mocking her but didn’t care if it meant she would get to put this cock inside Joan Ferguson. If she was honest, her masturbation fantasies had always been filled with visions of Joan pumping in and out of her rather than the other way round but now…the thought of it. Giving that pleasure to Joan, seeing her writhe and lose control again, Vera’s clit jerked at the very notion. Joan dropped her shirt to the floor and reached a hand behind her back, unclasping her bra. She slid the cover slowly from her breasts and cast it aside, revealing full, heavy tits tipped with dark, pink nipples. She inhaled deeply at the sensation of leather against her wholly naked skin, contorting her body along the seat.

As Vera moved between opening legs, Joan ran her hands up Vera’s thighs maintaining eye contact with her as she adjusted and tightened the harness’ straps. Gripping Vera’s waist Joan said, “What do you think is most important if you’re going to fuck, Vera?”  
“That she’s wet?”  
“Hhmmmm.” Joan drew Vera down by the harness.  
“You have permission to touch me in any way you wish to, Vera.”  
Vera’s cunt convulsed with anticipation at the invitation as she sank joyfully to her knees in front of the Governor. She traced her right forefinger over a rounded belly, through luscious curls and down to her slit.

She ran her hands over soft inner thighs, the white skin in stark contrast to the black hide of the seat and swirls of dark hair. Vera pushed her face into Joan’s sex, running her tongue along swollen lips, groaning as she inhaled the sharp, sweet familiar scent and tasted the emerging wetness. She lapped slowly at Joan’s clit, thrilled as she felt the Governor tense and heard her low growl of pleasure and approval. Savouring the seeping sensation from her cunt Joan slowly lowered her hands to cup her own breasts. She surrounded and crushed the solid flesh, pinched, and twisted the nipples; delectable sensations shot to her clit and cunt. Seeing the cock sway between Vera’s thighs she felt a desperate urge to be filled.

Vera felt hands under her armpits pulling her upwards, grudgingly away from the wet snatch. One day soon she would tongue fuck Joan’s cunt until she came! Staring at her deputy with aroused eyes Joan lifted her legs upwards and apart until they were hanging over the armrests, creating room for Vera on the seat. Holding Vera by the hips she guided her until she was kneeling between Joan’s thighs, the cock jutting mere inches from her vulva.

Vera stared transfixed at its seeping glory before sinking back onto her haunches, the cock now level with Joan’s entrance. Joan guided Vera’s right hand to the girth and aligned it with her slit. She nodded almost imperceptibly at her deputy as Vera slid her cock inside. Flexing her thighs and bum muscles Vera slid out and thrust back into Joan, slowly and deliberately, dragging and teasing. Joan leant her head back, eyes closing as she savoured the slide of the cock along her inner walls, its thickness electrifying the nerve endings at her entrance, its bulbous head and Vera’s deep thrusts agitating her g-spot.

Vera widened her legs, shuffling her knees apart to gain better traction and gripped Joan’s knees hard as she pushed into her. She moved her hands upward to rest on either side of Joan’s head on the back of the chair and looked deep into her eyes before kissing her hard. Their tongues and teeth clashed; Vera sucked brazenly on Joan’s succulent lower lip before they broke apart rasping for air.

Vera locked one hand deep into the base of Joan’s bun, her tits surging forwards with the momentum of each fuck. Joan marvelled at the beauty of their movement. She reached out and fondled them hard, massaging the dense tissue and fingering the nipples. Vera felt her cunt clench and her clit fire. She gripped Joan’s waist to maintain her balance as she intensified her barrage, stroking her thumbs over a rounded belly.

Joan threw her head back, eyes half-closed as she chewed her lower lip and moaned throatily with each movement. Vera was intoxicated at the sight and at the realisation of what she was doing. Joan was actually letting her fuck her! She felt a flood of wetness between her legs and rotated her hips, stretching Joan wide and making her arch her back in pleasure.

Vera felt as though an as yet untapped facet of herself was being released, as if a subdued part of her that had always been present was emerging. She felt free and in control. Joan wanted her and by god she was going to fuck this magnificent woman until she was screaming Vera’s name! The idea made her feel giddy as flashes of Joan pushing her arsehole against Vera’s mouth as she shouted out her orgasm came back to her.

Opening her eyes Joan saw Vera studying her closely. She observed Vera’s utter lack of nerves, the dearth of self-consciousness, the way she pushed her cock into Joan, eyes lust-filled and determined. Joan realised the girl was aroused by the power she believed she was exercising! She felt both amused and slightly proud. “Well if you’re getting off on it, Vera. Fuck me harder. Go on!”

Joan grabbed Vera’s arse, holding onto the straps and digging her fingers hard into the muscle. Vera was proving to be a dark horse, Joan thought, both surprised and intrigued at the way Vera responded to her body, making love to her without the need for excessive instruction and certainly no trace of the awkward fumbling Joan had expected. 

Vera was, in turn, enticed by Joan’s words to fuck her harder. She was overwhelmed by base urges she had never experienced. She couldn’t get enough of Joan and was desperate to touch and taste every inch of her she could get her hands and mouth on.  
Joan shoved her fingers into Vera’s mouth. “Suck them!”  
Mouth flooded with wetness and gasping Vera licked and sucked hard on those long, beautiful fingers until they were drenched. Joan could feel the sensation all the way down to her cunt.  
Wrenching her hand free Joan slid it down over her hard nipples and through her thatch of hair, fingering her clit as Vera fucked on.

Joan circled it, rubbed and groaned, flexing her long legs in her elation.  
Vera began to pant with both effort and salacious desire. The air was rent with gripes, groans, and the wet, squelching sound of the dildo sliding in and out of Joan. Seized by a frenzied lust Vera began to suckle greedily on Joan’s sweat-sheened tits, tonguing and biting her nipples, wrenching animal sounds from deep in the Governor’s throat. She gripped Joan’s knees again before running her hands down to sensuous, long feet. She caressed the arches and toes, simultaneously forcing the legs wider apart as she drove her cock into Joan’s gash.

“Yes, yes!” Joan lifted her arse off the seat desperate to increase the contact between them, their mounds slamming together. Amidst her ecstasy Joan felt triumphant satisfaction that Vera was indeed ready for this. She writhed beneath Vera feeling the sweet pressure deep in her cunt. Joan agitated her clit, white-hot pleasure building until she came with a howl, her body spasming and undulating. 

Feeling that Vera should be rewarded for her initiative and…prowess… Joan laughed inwardly at the thought, she snaked two long fingers between Vera’s cheeks and pushed in and out of her sodden hole, deliberately rubbing the heel of her hand over the girl’s arsehole each time she withdrew. Vera chafed her clit against the harness and cried, “fuck me Joan, fuck me please!” before coming and collapsing onto her, cramming their tits together. She pulled out of Joan and curled foetally into her chest.

Joan played absently with Vera’s hair, the gleaming cock nestled between them.  
“Do you like fucking me, Vera?”  
“You know I do, Joan.”  
“Mmmm. Nevertheless, please don’t begin to take liberties, dear. You are progressing extremely well but it would be a shame to ruin it all with over-confidence too soon hhhmmm? Consider instead what you would like your next instruction to be.”


End file.
